Large-scale integration of miniscule functional components on a flexible and transparent substrate can lead to novel applications in fields of sensors, energy harvesting, human-computer interfacing and the like. Currently, one of the research focuses in the field of flexible electronics based pressure-sensing is to minimize the effects of bending deformation of piezoelectric material on the performance of the manufactured micro-nano pressure sensor. Most of the existing pressure-sensing technologies are based on planar field-effect-transistors (FETs). Although these technologies are quite mature, it generally requires complicated integration processes due to the three-terminal structure of the FET element. Furthermore, the pressure-sensing device of a transistor array based on such technology lacks a direct interfacing mechanism between external environment and the electronic devices.
In addition, the integration density of the existing flexible pressure sensors based on planar FETs is limited by the size of each element, which generally can be hundreds of microns per element, thus significantly affecting the integration density and spatial resolution of the pressure sensors.